Pumpkin Love - KyuMin - Super Junior FIC
by SapphireBluELF
Summary: KyuMin, hints at EunHae and YeWook. Sungmin can say he loves pumpkins, yet he cannot tell Kyuhyun he loves him. Donghae and Ryeowook meddle and help Kyuhyun. Will Sungmin finally be able to tell Kyuhyun he loves his evil maknae?


**Warning:  
The following contains obvious KyuMin meaning it has boy x boy love, don't like it? Don't read it. Simple. I've even been kind and warned you. Also contains hints of EunHae and YeWook.  
Oh and hints at the death of pumpkins, which is quite tragic so if you don't like the thought of pumpkins being murdered, grab some tissues. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Junior *cries* if I did the world would know the truth about KyuMin!**

_Sungmin, Donghae and Ryeowook are in a neighbouring town for promotional reasons. When they return will Donghae and Ryeowook convince Sungmin to tell his boyfriend he loves him when they return home?_

Sungmin looked out from the window of his hotel room he was currently sharing with two other members from Super Junior, Ryeowook and Donghae. The three were in a neighbouring town from their own doing interviews and promoting their newest album. He smiled at the thought of finally going home tomorrow and tore his eyes away from the beautiful view. Making his way over to the couches where his two other friends sat, he heard Ryeowook giggle shyly "I can't wait to get back home. Back to Yesung" he blushed slightly and Donghae nodded

"I know what you're feeling! I can't wait to see my Hyukkie, it feels like it's been weeks but really it's only been a few days"

Sungmin smiled at the two as they looked up at him, expecting him to say he misses Kyuhyun "I can't wait to get home…to see my lovely pumpkins" he giggled as the other two looked at him thoroughly confused "What? Of course I miss Kyu too!" he continued giggling "He better be looking after my pumpkins" he frowned and pulled out his phone about to text Kyuhyun but was interrupted.

"You prefer _pumpkins _over your _boyfriend_?" Donghae exclaimed and Sungmin blushed deeply, although Yesung and Ryeowook had been together for over a year and Eunhyuk and Donghae had been dating for almost the same time it had only been in the recent months that Kyu and Sungmin had finally gotten together. It was a rather touchy and embarrassing subject to be delved in to. For Sungmin at least, Kyuhyun didn't have a problem talking about it but whenever the word 'boyfriend' was used associated with Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin's face would heat up and he'd become incredibly embarrassed.

"Uhh…it's not like that just- I really _like _Kyuhyun but my pumpkins-"he was interrupted again

"You really _like _Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook asked with a raised eyebrow "So you can't even say that you love him yet?" Ryeowook giggled "You are too funny Minnie!" Ryeowook continued to laugh

Sungmin blushed an even deeper red, if that were really possible and Donghae laughed "Man, Kyuhyun's got it hard" causing Sungmin to bury his head in his hands

"No! It's not like that, I just I really love pumpkins!" the last three words sent the other two into fits of laughter

"You can say you love pumpkins but you cannot say you love your own boyfriend?!" Donghae laughed trying to catch his breath, he stood up and instantly fell to the floor lying on his back, a laughing Ryeowook fell down next to him

"Guys" Sungmin whined at the two on the floor but they wouldn't stop, Sungmin pouted and watched as they calmed down, finally Donghae sat up and wiped away a few tears that had rolled down his cheeks, panting he looked at Sungmin, Sungmin just glared at the fishy "You both done?" he questioned and Donghae smirked as Ryeowook nodded, still lying on the floor clutching at his stomach "Good! Hmph"

"Minnie..it's just, it's kind of odd don't you think?"Ryeowook questioned, seriously

"Yeah you've been dating Kyuhyun for a while now and you were interested in him before that, right?" Donghae added also serious.

With that Sungmin squealed "W-what gave you that idea?" the two just looked at him and shook their heads "anyway I can tell him that!"

"Tell who what?" Donghae smirked and cocked his head to the side

Sungmin felt his face heat up again "You know I can tell Kyu that thing"

"What thing?" Ryeowook smiled catching onto what Donghae was thinking

"You know the l-l-love thing!" Sungmin stuttered

"What love thing?" Donghae and Ryeowook asked almost in-sync

"Uhhh leave me alone, devils!" Sungmin yelled and jumped off the couch running to his room where he remained until the following morning, the morning they'd travel home and be with their lovers once again – once Sungmin was out of the room Donghae picked up his phone and dialled a number, hit call and sat it on the coffee table on loudspeaker so that Ryeowook could be a part of the conversation.

As Sungmin stepped out of the bus into the waiting crowd that was the rest of Super Junior he smiled when he saw Kyuhyun, he began to make his way over to him smiling but a strong hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him and spinning him around. Donghae leant down to whisper into Sungmin's ear

"You going to say it?" he smirked as Sungmin became rigid, trying to stop his racing heart and keep the blush from his cheeks.

Pushing away Donghae, Sungmin sighed "Aigoo, really Hae?" he made his way to Kyuhyun who opened his arms, pulling him into a warm embrace, I missed you Minnie. Kyuhyun kissed the top of Sungmin's head as his strong hands held onto him.

"I missed you too, Kyu" Sungmin whispered looking down at the concreted floor which was Super Junior 's garage. "And-" he was going to somehow get those words out but was interrupted by a very excited Leeteuk

"Ahh Sungmin! You're back! I trust you had fun?" the leader smiled, totally unaware what type of moment he had interrupted, with pink cheeks Sungmin looked up at his hyung and nodded

"I did, thanks hyung" Leeteuk nodded and walked back over to the EunHae and YeWook couples who were now holding onto their respective partners.

"What was it you were going to say Min?" Kyuhyun asked quietly and Sungmin forgot to breath. His heart started hammering its way through his ribcage obviously trying to break out of his chest.

_Bad heart! _Sungmin thought before answering "Oh no, it's nothing it can wait! Let's go see what Heechul and Siwon are up to!" but before he could walk in the direction of SiChul Kyuhyun grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Aha not the best idea Minnie, you see Heechul is more than a little mad at me" he grinned and scratched at the back of his neck

"What did you do, Kyu?" Sungmin looked at his love and raised a perfect eyebrow

"Nothing too sinister, just a few pranks. You were gone and I was bored by myself after all" he smiled and hung his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and Sungmin leant his head into Kyuhyun's chest.

When they had finally gotten back to the house Super Junior were currently living in Sungmin made his way to his and Kyu's room, Kyuhyun followed closely behind him. He had a surprise waiting in Sungmin's room and he couldn't wait to see the reaction, he wanted to show Sungmin that he loved him and that he didn't have to be shy.

Sungmin opened the door slowly and looked around, the room was the exact same as he had left it except Kyu had a few discarded shirts and pairs of skinny jeans around his side of the shared room. Looking around more he noticed a strange circular orange object on his desk, walking over to it he identified it as a pumpkin, with carvings in it. 'Welcome Home, Minnie. I Missed You. Saranghae.' He picked it up and smiled. The smile slowly vanished when he noticed the size of the pumpkin he was holding, turning around to face Kyu who had a smile on his face he glared. "Cho Kyuhyun where did this pumpkin come from?" tears started forming in the corner of his eyes

Kyuhyun's smile faltered and he let out an almost inaudible "What?"

Sungmin blinked furiously trying to keep the tears from spilling "This pumpkin is the size my first ever home-grown pumpkin should be!" Sungmin all but screeched at his boyfriend as he dropped it back to the desk and walked over to Kyuhyun pointing an accusing finger "You picked and killed my first ever pumpkin didn't you?" he started poking Kyu's chest and Kyuhyun backed away "Why?" Sungmin glared up at him.

Kyuhyun's aegyo prince was slowly turning into a crazy person yet he couldn't say anything. Afraid of saying the wrong thing he stayed silent, watching his love.

"Say something!" Sungmin screamed at Kyuhyun and Kyu just looked at Sungmin with wide eyes, letting an exasperated sigh Sungmin stomped away from him "Whatever, I'll confirm it myself!" he said tears stinging his eyes once again. As Sungmin approached the flowerbox hanging from the window sill of their bedroom he noticed there was one pumpkin the size of the one over at his desk, there were also a few smaller ones. It was clear that the pumpkins had been watered recently and Sungmin felt to his knees with an audible thud "Oops"

Kyuhyun walked over to Sungmin bending down and pulling him up into a hug, rubbing his hair still not speaking.

"Kyu?" Sungmin sighed quietly

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun finally answered him just as quietly

"I'm sorry" Sungmin apologized and there was a pause as Kyuhyun kissed the top of Sungmin's head "I love you" Sungmin continued

Kyuhyun froze for a second then rested his chin on Sungmin's head, looking over at the door he saw both Ryeowook and Donghae watching the KyuMin couple with smirks on both their faces. 'Thankyou' Kyu mouthed to them and they walked off, out of sight. "I love you too Minnie" he spoke into Sungmin's hair making him giggle.

_Fin._

_**(A/N: Hi there. Yes, yes I know another of my pointless drabbles! I guess really it's a head cannon eh? Aha I do not know why I write such mushy stuff lol. I better explain the ending. Donghae and Ryeowook felt sorry about the KyuMin predicament so they decided to call Kyuhyun and form the pumpkin plan while Sungmin was in his room the last night at the hotel. XD Yah, I love KyuMin, as much as YeWook and EunHae! Haha I also love KanTeuk and SiHan, HanChul and SiChul –I know that's kind of weird considering all three obviously won't work out. Hell, its incredibly unlikely one of those is going to work out. Hey I can dream though, all I have to do is think of Heechul's kisses as real and not fan service which is definitely the case when he is with Hankyung anyway! ANYWAYS sorry about my fangirl blabbering there.  
Thanks for reading, leave a review if you like. Maybe let me know which kpop peoples you want me to write about next? I'll see what I can do, yeah? K dot bye.)**_


End file.
